


Walk in

by Kane09Lisa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kane09Lisa/pseuds/Kane09Lisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a smut short, just a piece I wrote without any back story.  Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk in

There he was again, I know that he is just doing his job but it's like he purposely does it in the most sexiest way. Bend. Grab. Lift. Place. Repeat.

I now have been watching him for a full minute, raking my brain for a reason to enter the walk in he was in. But none come to me, at least none that won't get me caught. Would it really be so bad if I got caught? I shake my head reminding myself, he is out of my league. He would never want me the way I crave him.

I don't know when his movement stopped, but his eyes are now on me. I stand twenty feet away from him, with lust across my face, staring in to the small room only he occupies.

I don't know why, but I take a step closer to him. His body shifts to face me as I take a second step. Soon I feel the cold air from the walk-in, but it barely cools my heated skin.

"Sorry." I breath, once I'm standing in front of him.

"For?" His voice, tells me he is confused. I have already passed the imaginary line in my own head, that should stop my next action. So even as confusion flashes in his eyes, I lean in and place my lips against his. Even though I should have expected it, when he pulls a way from me, I still feel hurt.

"For?" His question is now just a whisper.

"That, I should have not kissed you."

"So, you usually apologize for things before you do them?" His bottom lip finds its way in between his teeth, leaving me craving to have his lips under mine again.

"Only when I know I'm about to do something the other person is going to hate." I go to take a step backwards but his next sentence has me questioning whether I was wrong.

"And who said I hated what you did?"

"Well you did pull away, and I know I'm not your type." Even as my words passed my lips, the differences in our body's past threw my head. His perfect, mine far from it.

"Only because I was afraid I'd give in to my wants. If I could, I would have you under my hands for hours." His words sent a shiver down my spine, did he really just say he wanted me as well.

"Please?" As the soft request left my lips, I was bolder with my hands. Placing one on both of his shoulders, and pushing him down on a stack of boxes. Effectively placing his lips at the same level as mine. I took his willingness to be pushed around as my green light. My second kiss started soft, as I silently begged for him to return the kiss; his lips moved after what felt like minutes not just a few seconds. I waited expecting him to take control of the kiss, but his hands stayed on his knees as his tongue danced with my own following my lead.

I rubbed my hand from the outside of his shoulder to the inside grazing his neck. The soft moan as my nails slipped across the skin on his neck sent a wave of need threw my body, making me promise to have him moaning like that the entire time.

My hand now rested on his chest as I softly ran my nails across his neck, I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. I search for any resistance in them, but found only longing.

My hand was a flash as it left the spot it had been resting on his shoulder, and landed across his windpipe. His eyes seemed to show the same confused, but as I softly rubbed applying and releasing pressure. He relaxed into the touch, moaning when I started applying more pressure for longer amounts of time. I started placing kisses and bites along his jaw and lips. His left hand had found its way to my thigh and he used it to pull me closer to him. I now had my knee in between his legs, and with each kiss I lean in pushing my thigh against the now growing shaft. My left hand continued on his neck as I used my second hand to draw with my nails across is chest and back. Soon I need more contact and reached for his hand and pulled it up in between us. I placed it over my breast, I squeezed his hand causing him to follow. The firm squeezes had me moaning against his lips, "Fuck, I want you inside me." His eyes flicked down to where my knee meet his body and back up to my eyes.

"I'll do whatever you want." His words were soft, but sent heat to my core. I pulled my mouth away from his lips long enough to glance back at the door that was still wide open.

"Not here." Even though there was only one other person in the kitchen, they still could walk by at any time. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, I walked out into the kitchen trying to think of a place I could get him under my body again. I stepped into a small room that had a locking door. And push him up against the wall before turning to lock the door. As if my body knows he is now fully under my control, it shakes from the power. "Strip." My voice sounds foreign even to myself, but the need to touch him, to have him begging for my touch is taking over my every thought. To soon, he stands before me naked. His skin begging to show marks of my fun, the thought of red nail marks moves me into action. A soft kiss, a soft, "Sorry." Started my attack of his skin, I drug my nails down his chest as I dropped to my knees. My hands found their rightful places against his skin one on his upper-thigh and the other around his thick cock. A few pumps, then I leaned forward placing the tip in my wet mouth. His hips jerked, and it caused me to wrap my arm around his hip. I dug my nails in to his ass, teaching him to keep his thrust shallow. I noted how well he seemed to learn his lesson because even as I pulled back to tease the tip his hips stayed in the same place.

"Do you want to fuck me?" My words were harsh, but the groan of, "Please!" told me I on the right track. I stood, even at nearly a foot shorter then him, I felt powerful. I placed my hand on his earlobe, pulling softly till he brought his ear down to my lips. "Prove it." The flash of lust in his eyes, told me I was about to enjoy his actions. His hands touched the hem of my shirt, but he seemed to hesitate, till he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I was still processing the meaning of that kiss, when he lifted the shirt above my head. His left hand squeezed my breast causing me to moan, his mouth attacking the soft skin above my bra line. His hand on my waist ban had me grinding my core against his thigh begging for the touch I needed. His hands made quick work of my pants, leaving me standing in my bra. His hand rough but soft across my inter thigh, had me begging I had just laid him on the ground and rode him till I had my fill. But his hands and mouth were now working in tandem to show me how much he wanted me. His lips kissed along my thigh, as one of his fingers lightly touched my bud; those soft touches had me pushing myself on his body till he got the point. The bite on my thigh, sent a shiver of bliss up my body. His next bite was softer but was on my outer lips, right before he licked me. I could not control my own want, and grabbed his jaw. Pulling his lips up to mine, kissing him again. I need him, "Good boy, now do you think you can fuck me? Or should I just fuck my self on this hard dick?"

"I can please you, I promise!" His words had me wishing he was right as I hopped up on the counter putting my heat now level with his hips.

He stepped closer to me, his left arm wrapping around my waist, as his other went for my bras clasp. As soon as the piece of fabric was removed from my skin, his mouth attacked my nipple. The soft kiss I was expecting, was nothing compared to the harsh feeling of his teeth against the sensitive flesh.

"Sorry." This time he was saying it to me, and it threw me off, till the force of his first thrust made me gasp. I had been lazily marking his back, but him taking me by surprise moved me in to action. I kissed him running my tongue across his then catching his bottom lips and biting down. My left hand found its way back around his throat, controlling his breathing as he pounded into me. His lips still worked across my skin, as his nails cover my back in their own marks. "I thought you said you could please me? I really should have know you were useless." My words sent him into a frenzy, his mouth never stopped moving as his hands worked harder. One landed on my clit, rubbing circles. As the other started pinching at the nipple he was currently not biting. I had been trying to bring him to the same state of orgasmic high, I was hovering in, but his actions brought me to my climax. I could feel my muscles tighten around him, even as he continue to thrust inside my heat. A soft kiss on my lips brought me back to the feeling of him still underneath me. His fingers still inside my folds, still trying to prove he wanted to have me. His eyes were dark still filled with lust, and the need to know he pleased me. "I think I have found a new toy. A toy I will always want to play with." I whisper into his ear. Laying kiss across his neck, "Now can you please yourself? I want to watch you touch yourself." His eyes clouded with a look of determination, he thrusted into me a few more times before he pulled back. His hand fisted his shaft, matching the same pace he had fucked me with. A small groan, and soon he was covering my thighs with his cum.


End file.
